Who Do You Love?
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: -Oneshot-It's all about the LovE Quiz Game that made Momo and An became a couple on Valentine's Day. Finished!


--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Who Do You Love?**

-YiNgFa-FuIsO-

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Disclaimers: I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama…

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**February 12, Saturday.**

One warm Saturday afternoon at Tachibana Residence. An, the youngest family member of that residence, was boringly seating on the floor at the living room while her chin was resting on top of the coffee table as she listened at the dull/boring explanation of her Seigaku friend-Momoshiro Takeshi about the confusing idea of Angle and Triangle Theorem.

Yes, you read it right! For her, like some other students, her biggest weakness in her Geometry subject is the angle and triangle theorem. In her previous topics she had in her Geometry Class, she could still understand some of the lectures and the objectives clearly. But in this Angle and Triangle topic… she doesn't know if she still could pass her upcoming math exam on Monday.

"Momo-chin…" An muttered boringly while looking at Momoshiro who is seating just across her.

Momoshiro looked at her suspiciously, "Nani des'ka, Tachibana-imotou?" He all ready know why she's calling him right now especially with those actions she was showing, he knows that…

She sat up, looking bored. "Can we have a little break, please?"

"Just as I thought," He put down his pen on the table and faced An while resting his chin on top of his right hand. "You've been asking that for about an hour and a half now--"

"MOMOSHIRO…" An snarled and then she breathed deeply. "You really want me to die because of stress?" she said, smiling devilishly. "I'm sure Onni-chan will be mad at you if he found out that I died because of stress. Plus, I'll make sure that my ghost will hunt you and tell you that it's your own fault why I died so young…"

"Don't joke like that!" Momoshiro tapped her forehead lightly with the pen he was using. "You have to concentrate, An. Because on Monday, you'll have your Math exam. So don't be lazy right now."

"But we started studying those Angle and Triangle theorem for two hours now and it's already 4:15, we have to have breaks!" She coutered.

He sighed in defeat, trying not to argue with her anymore and he said, "Fine… fine! You win."

An rejoiced her victorious winning for making Momoshiro agree with her wanted-break as she set aside her things beside her… But then he spoke up again.

"Demo…" Momoshiro said.

"Demo?" She reckoned with blinked eyes.

"I'll just give you 5 minutes break, ok? Nothing more—nothing less," He said stoically.

"Hey! Make it 10!" She negotiated.

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Come on,"

"No."

An heaved a deep sigh and rested her chin again on the coffee table, thinking a strategy on how to let him agree on what she was asking. But then she noticed the weirdness of her friend. "Ne, are you pretending to be like Tezuka-kun?" She asked, looking sheepishly at him.

The spiky-haired-guy laughed idiotically at her. "How did you know? Did I do it right?" He asked stupidly. "I thought you won't notice it but… Haha! You notice it."

"Momoshiro no baka…" She murmured while leering. Momoshiro looked at her dubiously, trying to think what she had murmured but An just ignored him. "If you don't agree with my 10 minutes break… I'm going to tell your buchou that you're mimicking him… or maybe I could tell some info of yours to Inui-kun that he still never know. What do you think Mo-mo-shi-ro?" She black mailed with a knowing smile.

Even though it's been two years since they have met in the street tennis court, nothing have changed between them. She's still the same caring, cheery, sweet, bratty, friendly but mischievous Tachibana An that everyone had knew while in Momoshiro's case, he slightly became matured in some thinking ways, however, still he's the same old Momoshiro who always eat 10 hamburgers at A Hamburger, who always make everyone happy with his some foolishness attitude and who always defend his loveone no matter what. Now that she's studying in another coed school while him, he's still studying at Seishun Gakuen, they still keep their communication and friendship open between them.

"Oi! You're not going to do that, are you?" Momoshiro said tensely.

'It's so funny to see him like that.' An laughed at her thought and said cheerily, "Nope, I won't tell him of course. But I guess I might do it."

"Ok," He sighed. "I'll give you your 10 minutes break which is starting right now."

"Sugoi! Arigatou, Momo-kun!" An stretched lazily her arms upward and smiled at Momoshiro after it. "Do you want another grape juice, Momo-kun?"

"Iie, water will do." replied Momoshiro while closing An's math book with the pencil, marking inside the topic he was discussing with. "I got a little bit thirsty because of the juice."

"Wait, I'll get some water in the ref, ne?" An went to the kitchen not too far from the living room and got the pitcher full of water in the ref. But then while she was placed the pitcher on top of the kitchen counter and find the tray in the kitchen shelf, Momoshiro began to talk aloud so she could hear what he was saying.

"Two days ago, I saw you with another guy, wearing the same uniform at your school. Both of you were heading towards the AZ Music shop store. What were you two doing there?"

"Last Thursday?" She asked, looking dubiously at him but then she abruptly remembered what happened at that time. "Ah, we were looking for a classical music cd that we needed in our project in English at that time. You know, the school play thingy that I was talking about last week." An said aloud as she put the pitcher, full of cold water, on the tray and brought it to the living room.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asked sheepishly with a smirk on her face.

Momoshiro blushed all of a sudden and then barked away, "Baka! I'm not jealous!"

"Then why did you ask?" An testingly asked at him while filing up Momoshiro's empty glass with water. "There's a reason behind on why you asked me like that, Momoshiro-kun."

"NOTHING! I'M JUST CURIOUS! THAT'S ALL!" He suddenly snatched the glass of water and drunk it straight in one gulp, still blushing but now he's like a red tomato.

'This is interesting! This is the first time I saw Momo-kun blushed furiously. This guy is easy to tell his feelings.' An giggled at her thought. In their two years of friendship, even though Momoshiro usually blushed when it comes to love topic or so, he never blushed so red. Usually he will just look away or just scold her like his brother as his ears will turn red. But now, his whole face turned red and that amazes An right now. 'Maybe the tricky love-quiz-game will fix out everything. Good thing I memorized the instructions and the answer keys of _that_ game.'

"Saa... Saa... I won't tease you anymore, Momo-chin. Anyway. let's play a tricky 'Love'-quiz-game." She said trying to calm down the now-starting-to-flare-up-Momoshiro.

"Pass. I won't play that game." Momoshiro said dryly while flipping open An's Math book, looking slightly pissed. "Even though on Monday will be Valentine's day, I won't play the game."

"Come on, it will be fun! Besides, this is not a girly quiz game it can be also for boys and it might help you sort out your feelings with the girl that you like and to the girl that you love. And I still have 5 minutes left on my break." An said, trying to convince him.

"No, I'll pass."

"Please..." An pleaded. "Even Echizen-kun play with this game last week together with Ryuzaki-chan."

"You know that I don't play that kind of love games! Plus--"

"Please..." she said with a pleading puppy eyes attack. "I won't tell to Inui-kun or to Echizen-kun who is the lucky girl that you love! I just want to share this game to you. that's all! No malice implied!"

Momoshiro flipped quickly the pages of it so he could slightly changed the ambiance between them but when he looked back at her, he saw the disappointed face of An, making his heart crack a little bit and convinced to play. He admitted to himself that with those two years they had known each other, even though it was against his will, he likes to spoil An. He doesn't know why though he has two siblings and he doesn't usually spoil them but he like to do it to An. "Fine. I'll play the game. But I'm not sure if you're going to be surprise, angry or happy with the outcome of it."

"Yay! I know you would agree with me!" An said joyously, "Don't worry, I won't be mad at whatever and whoever you put there." and then she handed him a blank paper and a pen to start the game.

"There are some certain rules in this game." She reminded him. "First, the first person that comes into your mind should be write down on the paper. Not the second, not the third nor the fourth person."

"Hai," Momoshiro replied with dull expression.

"Next, don't lie to yourself. Be truthful on what you are writing." An continued.

"I know that," He shrugged.

"And the last but not the least," An took a short pause and then she said with a cheery smile, "just enjoy the game! OK?"

"Why do I have to undergo with this?" Momoshiro murmured to himself while sighing deeply.

"Did you say something, Momo-kun?" She asked, looking clueless at him.

He denied it abruptly, "Iie, I didn't say anything! Anyway, let's just start the game!"

"Ok..." An said dubiously at him but suddenly her mood change into perky one. "Well, let's start! First, I want you to write down on the paper the numbers from 1 upto 11 and then beside the numbers of one and two, write any numbers that you want."

Momoshiro did what she had said. He wrote down the numbers fron 1 upto 11 and wrote also his desired numbers, which is 20 and 8, beside the first two numbers on the paper. Then he looked back at An again showing that he's finished and he's ready for next instruction.

"Next, beside the numbers of 3 and 7, I want you to write down the names that are members of an opposite sex." An saw the spiky-haired-guy across her quickly went back on his paper after her instruction and started scribbling on the paper while covering his paper with his left arm. She looked surprise on what he just did, he giggled cutely and suddenly thought about who will Momoshiro going to write beside those numbers. 'I wonder who will he going to write there. Maybe he'll write Chisaya-san's or Megumi-chan's name! Or maybe the coach of Jyosei Shonan Junior High Tennis Club Team or the--'

"Hey! Follow your first instinct!" She said when she saw Momoshiro suddenly looked puzzled on his paper all of a sudden made her thoughts cut off.

"Ne, ne. I just got confused." He said, "It's so hard to think of on what to write in here."

An sighed inwardly and then she said with wry smile, "Like I said, follow your first instinct."

And then Momoshiro went back to his paper again, staring at his answer.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Momoshiro's PoV

Right now, I can't believe at myself. Why? I wrote Tachibana-imouto's name on # 3 while on # 7, Ryuzaki-chan's name! I don't know why, but my instinct and my conscience told me to write they're names there. That's what it came up to my mind!

Now, I'm really dead to Echizen if he saw Ryuzaki-chan's name in here. I know that, that baka has feelings for the damsel but... I'm in big trouble! Now I'm thinking, what would Tachibana-imouto do when she saw her name in here and its outcome? I'm really dead. Really-really dead...

"I'm finished." I declared, slightly beaten. An gave me 'you-just-stare-at-your-paper-and-you're-finshished-look. I just sighed at her and rested my chin on my left hand that is resting on top of the coffee table.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"Ok. Then write anyone's name on the fourth, fifth and sixth spot. It can be your friends, your relatives or if you want your rivals or your enemies." She joked with a smile on her face. But unfortunately Momoshiro didn't laugh at her joke instead he looked at her dull again.

"You're so corny." Momoshiro commented.

"EH! I just want to switch the quiet ambiance!" An said defensively, blushing. "Just continue to write there, ok!"

Then long silence enveloped them once again. She waited for him to finish answering the current task and then she gave away the next task after he finished writing. It took Momoshiro to answer the task for about a minute or so.

You'll see beside on the numbers 4, 5 and 6 on his paper the following names in a respective manner.

_Echizen Ryoma_

_Kaidoh Kaoru_

_Kamio Akira_

You're wondering why he put those names there. And the answer I could give you is... Momoshiro doesn't know why, his instinct just told him to do so.

"Finished." said Momoshiro.

"Here's the last instruction," An said, telling the last instruction. "In numbers 8, 9, 10 and 11; write down any song titles that you want. Remember, first intstinct first!"

Momoshiro went back to his paper after she told the last task and he wrote down the song titles that was needed on the 8 up to 11 space. After a long span of waiting, finally it was over...

An giggled as Momoshiro stretched out his arms lazily, indicating that he was finished answering the quiz game. "Sugoi! Finally you're finished."

"You really make my brain drained out from thinking these things to answer." Momoshiro said bluntly. But the hazel-haired-lady across him, flashed a knowing smile and then she leaned on the coffee table as her hands that were resting on top of the surface supported her chin.

"Well, at least I'm trying to help you sort out some things that might clarify you with your feelings." An said mysteriously.

"My feelings? To whom?" Momoshiro asked, blushing while he moved back a little so An won't see nor peek at his answer.

"To someone that you like." she replied.

Momoshiro looked at her confusedly, thinking if this lady across him reads him like a book. "And that is?"

"You'll see once I told you the answer key of this game!" An said cheekily.

"Go ahead and tell me the answers so we could finish this game and go back to our normal Math review." Momoshiro shrugged, hiding the excitement inside of him.

"Ne, you don't have to be so blunt to remind me my math review. Ok, I'm going to tell you now the answers. The number that you wrote beside the number 1, is the number of you and the person you in number 3. While the number on the number 2, is the number of people you must tell about this game." An said, "Let's skip first the numbers 3 and 7, I don't want to ruin the excitement in here and I want to see your shockness in your eyes."

"..."

"The person that you wrote in number 4 is the person you care most." She continued, smiling foolishly.

"NANDA?! Echizen?! The bratty kid that Ryuzaki-chan's like is the person I care most?! You've gotta be kinding me!" Momoshiro commented, so strucked at what An had said.

"Here's more." An snickered. "The person you named in number 5 is the one who knows you very well."

"Come on! Mamushi?! Knows me very well!!!" Momoshiro said, couldn't believe at what he answered. "This is one hell of a joke!"

An let out a hillarious laugh that made Momoshiro gave her his deadliest glare. "Go on! Laugh as long as you want! I'll have my revenge on you later!" he growled, trying to control his temper.

"Gomen ne, I couldn't control myself to laugh." She said, wiping away her tears because of laughing. "I'll behave now, don't worry." and then she tried to calm down herself as she gave away the next answer key. "Next, your lucky star is the person you wrote on number sixth spot. I wonder who is she? Or should I say who is he?" Then she left out a good laugh again.

"Go... laugh like you don't have any tomorrows to come. I'm really sure that I'm going to have my revenge." Momoshiro sneered and then he suddenly sighed deeply. "I hate these answers, I wished I put my siblings and my mom in those numbers. Kamio Akira, my luck star? The cow must jump first over the moon in order to happen that thing."

An laughed even more when she heard the his last statement. "Gosh! You really made me laugh, Momo-chin!" she said, while laughing.

"Cut it out! Laugh later! Hurry up and let's finish this!" Momoshiro barked, blushing furiously because of embarrassment.

An controlled herself not to laugh and then she flashed a grin smile. "Saa... Saa... Calm down and let's continue. The song title you wrote in number 8 is the song that matches with the person in number 3 while in number 9, is the song for the person in number 7."

Momoshiro groaned helplessly for his misfortune that was happening to him right now and muttered, "This is not happening to me."

_8. My precious love_

_9. I remember you_

"Daijoubu?" she asked curiously at him. "Changing moods all of a sudden."

"I'm fine." Momoshiro replied, beaten. "A little bit tired and struck with this game."

"Ok as you say so... the song title in number 10 is the song that tells you most about your mind and the song title in number 11 is the song that tells you how you feel about life.

_10. Jump_

_11. Wonderful Days_

"At least something went right." Momoshiro muttered to his self, a little bit satisfied with the last two answers. "So what's with the number 3 and 7?"

An chuckled and said, "Let me peek first."

"No."

An tried to snatch the paper from Momoshiro but she didn't suceed. "Then I won't tell you the answer."

"Fine, then don't tell."

"Come on, let me peek! I told you I won't tell who your love is to Inui-kun nor to Echizen-kun!" An said, trying to convince Momoshiro while she's trying again to snatch the paper from him.

"I told you, No." Momoshiro said while putting away the paper out of An's reach.

"Then I will get it to you in a drastic manner." An stood up as she tried again to snatch the paper but with Momoshiro's good reflexes she failed to get it.

"As if you can get it to me." Momoshiro replied, moving away from her and to the coffee table. An tried to snatch it again but it was failed. So she tried another strategy to get the paper by tickling him at his ribs and his other ticklish points but it turned out unsuccessful. Momoshiro always block and move away from her when An tickled him.

"Even though you know why weakest point, I'll never hand you this paper." He said with a smirk on his face, facing her.

"Really? But I'll get it to you right now!" An swiftly tackled him to the front making she and Momoshiro stumble and fall together on the floor.

"Kyaaaaa!" She shrieked while Momoshiro abruptly hugged her as they fell on the floor.

_BAM_

After the impact was implied on both of them, Momoshiro opened his eyes, wincing hurtfully as his back aches because of the impact, and went shocked when he saw An was on his top, tightly closed eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking away from his shock while blushing. An opened her eyes abruptly and looked at him worriedly.

"Gomen nasai, Momoshiro! I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm fine!" She said apologetically. "How about you, are you alright? Is your back hurt?"

"Don't worry I'm fine." he said, giving her and assuring smile.

Then silence enveloped them. You can hear the sound of their hearts banging so fast from their chest as they stare at each other like the time was stopped between them.

'Why am I feeling like this? I know that I have feelings for Momo-kun but it shouldn't be like this... I should treat him as a brother and a friend and just cherish our friendship we have right now until we get old.' An thought confusedly at herself.

"An," Momoshiro began. "Why are you so interested on knowing who do I like or love?"

An blushed all of a sudden then suddenly sat up and move away from him, not wanting to answer his question. 'Good question, why am I really interested on knowing who he likes or loves?' she asked to herself. "I-I don't know. I just want to know who do you like... or love." she stammered, blushing. 'This is unreal! It shouldn't happened! It shouldn't happened!'

Momoshiro sat up also and then he gave the paper to her. "Here. Tell me what's the answer key on number 3 and 7."

She accepted the paper and went surprised to see her name in number 3 and Ryuzaki Sakuno's name in number 7. She terribly blushed after she saw her name. 'This is not happening! He... loves me...' An thought unbelievingly.

"Oi, An. Tell me the answer!" Momoshiro said, snapping An back to the reality.

"Ha? Anou..."

He giggled at her and commented, "All of a sudden turned into timid-bashful-damsel like Ryuzaki-chan. Why sudden changed?"

An stood up from where she was, never facing Momoshiro, and then she gave the answer key for numbers 3 and 7. "The person that you wrote in number 3 is the one that you love... While in number 7, is the person that you liked but can't workout."

The black-spiky-haired-guy blushed terribly and then he laughed, "So this game is true after all."

"Why did you write my name on number 3?" An asked, blushing and still not facing him. "There are so many girls around you. Why me?"

"Like you said earlier, first instinct first. The first person that you thought should be the first to be written. And that's what I did. Your name pops up on mind first, then I wrote it. I just followed my instinct." Momoshiro confessed shyly at her.

Then long silence enveloped them once again. But then Momoshiro broke it.

"How about you? Who did you write in number 3 when you first take this quiz game?" He asked.

"You'll know it on Monday. I'll answer your question on that day." Replied An as she went to the kitchen without even looking at him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**February 14, Monday. 5:30 pm.**

Momoshiro and An were walking down the street of Tokyo, enjoying the cool and warm ambiance there. You'll see many people there happily walking, buzzing or laughing together with their partners as Momoshiro and An passed by. Suddenly, Momoshiro remembered his question last Saturday.

"Oi, An. You haven't answered my question last Saturday and you told me that you'll answer that today." Momoshiro said while they were walking.

An handed him a homemade chocolates that were boxed in a small heart-like and creatively decorated and wrapped with colorful ribbons and unique red colored papers. "Now you know who he is."

"But--"

"The only person whom I gave chocolates in a heart shaped box is you. So no more questioned asked," An explained as she walked ahead of him and then she stopped from her track and angelically smiled. "Ta-kun."

Momoshiro blushed warmly as An chuckled at him and they started to walk together, hand in hand, as they enjoy the love-spirit of Valentine's Day as a couple.

**The End.**

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Free talk:**

Konnichi wa Minna-sama! It's been a long time since I last upload my stories in here. ; I hope you liked my Valentine's MomoAn fic! I know it sucks and too mushy, but I believe that I did a great oneshot fic. I dedicate this fic to my good friend/classmate in PSBA Q.C **Angela Batalla **aka** 'Ange'**, who is also an author here in (However I forgot her pen name. Hahaha!) and she's celebrating her birthday today! So **Happy Birthday Ange!**

About my not-yet-finished-fanfic entitled "Just Hanging a Moment with You", I'm still working on the Epilogue of it. But don't worry… I'm still going to finish it no matter what happens! -tying white ribbon around the forehead-

Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!

That's all Minna-sama!

By the way, if there's a typographical error or some wrong grammar, I apologize for the inconvenience.

Domo arigatou for reading this! Please review this oneshot fic!


End file.
